


It Started Yesterday

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is an idiot, BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Confused Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealous Merlin, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur makes a terrible mistake, and has to find a way to make it up to Merlin before he breaks the friendship they have.The Knights aren't impressed, and Morgana's awfully angry that he hurt Merlin in the first place.
Relationships: Arthur/Others, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 831





	1. The Story

Arthur walked into the Tavern, barely hiding his disgust for the smell. It wasn’t hard to locate his Knights, sitting around one of the tables in the corner, and he walked across to them and plonked himself down between Leon and Percival. Silence fell at his arrival, Gwaine looking up at him, then sliding a drink across.

‘Look like you need it, Princess.’ Arthur downed the drink, then stole Percival’s, grimacing at the taste. His Knights looked concerned, apart from Gwaine, who waved to the Lady to bring more drinks.

‘I need your advice.’ Arthur began, then decided he was nowhere near sober enough to have this conversation. Luckily, Lancelot offered his drink, and Arthur finished that as well.

‘Anything.’ Leon remarked, and the others nodded sincerely.

‘I may have made a small mistake.’ Arthur began, knowing that, by the end of the story, the Knights might be angry with him. Mind you, he deserved it, and worse.

‘Start from the beginning.’ Lancelot coaxed, and Arthur sighed, looked around the dingy room and leant in closer, trusting his Knights with his life.

‘It started yesterday morning…’

‘Ooo, story time!’ Gwaine exclaimed, clapping his hands together and placing his elbows on the table, grinning up at him. It earned him a smack from Elyan.

‘Shut it!’ Arthur shot Gwen’s brother a thankful smile, then continued,

‘As I was saying, it started yesterday morning…’

**

_‘Are you saying I’m fat?’ Arthur exclaimed, staring at his manservant as he moved around the Chambers. He’d been holding one of Arthur’s favourite tunics, which no longer went over his head, probably because his servant had shrunk it somehow. Maybe one of his many parlour tricks had gone wrong, Arthur did warn him that his Magic might one day do something bad._

_‘I wouldn’t say that, Sire. Just… settling into the role of King.’ He threw the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, at Merlin’s head. The servant was remarkably good at dodging the things Arthur threw, didn’t miss a stride as he avoided the pillow and continued to walk around, like he owned the damn place._

_‘Watch it, prat.’ Arthur warned, but in a tone that allowed Merlin to know his cheek was acceptable. Not that it would stop the idiot._

_‘Wow, Sire, such a good response. How long did it take you to think of that one?’ Arthur scowled, ignored the way Merlin was laughing at him, and went to stand by his desk. The papers were stacked high, a mess of things he was supposed to be sorting out, before he paused. On the top, a speech he had been worrying about for a while, one that would go to the Council._

_The familiar scribbles that indicated Merlin had read through, and made improvements. Arthur wasn’t sure if he was supposed to let his servant go through Camelot’s most confidential secrets, but then again, Merlin was nothing but loyal to the Crown. To him, he had to remind himself, thinking back to Merlin’s dislike of Uther. He shared that in common with Morgana, the sister that had magic, and who Merlin occasionally disappeared with to go on treks to see the Druids._

_‘Maybe having you around drains away my energy, you’re such a bore.’ Arthur teased, while Merlin worked on restacking his wardrobe. The servant laughed, poked his head back around the door and gave a heart-stopping smile._

_‘Maybe I’ll let George take over my duties then, if you want a better servant.’ Arthur didn’t think he could take any more jokes about brass, or worst, his obsession with cleaning every spec of dirt from the room. It was everything you could want in a servant, but Arthur didn’t keep Merlin around for his polishing skills. No, he’d consider the man a friend. Or more, his thoughts indicated, not that he’d discussed this with anyone other than Leon._

‘You talked to Leon and not me? I’m, ouch Elyan that hurt!, Offended!’ Arthur kicked Gwaine under the table, warning him to shut up.

_‘Or maybe, you could go in the stocks.’ Arthur retorted, and Merlin rolled his eyes at the time-old threat. He rarely did that now, just when he wanted a laugh._

_‘Who’d be there to put extra holes in your belt, then, Sire?’ This time, it was an empty goblet that he lobbed at Merlin’s head, the servant avoiding it and laughing._

_‘I’m not fat!’ He protested, sounding like a spoilt child, and Merlin’s eyes lit up in amusement._

_‘You’re right, I made the shirt smaller with Magic.’ He admitted, and Arthur growled. Merlin made a very girly sound as Arthur lunged, reacquainting Merlin with the wall, pinning him easily._

_‘Parlour tricks don’t get you any recognition, Merlin.’ He chided, enjoying the way that Merlin looked pissed off, stuck against the wall. Of course, Arthur should have expected the flash of golden in his eyes, and suddenly Arthur was the one against the wall, and Merlin looked rather smug._

_‘Parlour tricks.’ He teased, sticking his tongue out like a child, and Arthur did the only thing he could think of to distract the servant._

_He kissed him._

‘Bloody hell!’ Elyan quickly blushed after the exclamation, whilst Gwaine was cheering, and the rest of the Knights looked pleased. Arthur waited until Gwaine had stopped making kissy faces, watched his face twist into confusion.

‘You should be happy, why aren’t you happy? Princess, what did you do?’ The smiles fell from his Knights’ faces, worried, and Arthur sighed.

_Arthur realised the mistake, the moment it had happened. Not because he regretted it, but because it was such a very bad idea. Merlin couldn’t possibly feel the same, or worse, he did, and this was about to become a very emotional situation._

_‘You can go.’ Arthur snapped, shoving past the servant and walking to the window, trying to calm his heart._

_‘Arthur…’_

_‘That’s Sire, to you. And get out.’ Merlin hesitated, Arthur could hear it. But, he eventually retreated from the room, and Arthur kicked the desk._

‘You sent him away?’ Gwaine cried, kicking Arthur under the table. He didn’t have the heart to tell Gwaine off, just slumped onto the sticky wood, glum.

‘Sire, I thought that’s what you wanted…’ Leon began, looking unsure, and Arthur was thankful for the alcohol that arrived.

‘It was. Is. I do… I made a mistake. And then I made it worse.’

‘Worse?’ Lancelot asked, the King pinching the bridge of his nose before deciding he might as well get this over with. He didn’t miss the warning look in Gwaine’s eyes, he may joke around, but he had a protective streak over Merlin.

‘Worse.’ Arthur agreed, before continuing his tale,

_The door flung open, Merlin cheerily entering the room like nothing had happened the day before. George had brought him dinner, and Arthur had been trying to get his thoughts in place, but his head had been a mess._

_Now, sunlight streamed in through the room, and it was quite early, earlier than Merlin usually arrived._

_‘Good-morning Sire, the weather is looking nice today and…’ Merlin yelped, and Arthur was desperately trying to cover himself up, or, more importantly, the woman in his bed._

‘You WHAT?’ Gwaine snapped, proper anger now, eyes burning with fury. Arthur didn’t bother trying to defend himself, just sighed.

_‘Oh, I… I didn’t realise you had company, sorry Sire.’ Merlin bowed, stumbling from the room and slamming the door shut, Arthur swearing and getting out of the bed._

_Beside him, the Lady Davina looked less than impressed with the interruption._

**

‘And so…’ He was cut off by Gwaine throwing an empty mug at his head, which Percival caught before it landed. Still, none of his Knights looked very impressed with him. In fact, they seemed to match Gwaine’s anger.

‘What the hell were you thinking?’ Elyan hissed, before Leon cut in.

‘He obviously wasn’t. No offence, Sire.’ Arthur bowed his head in defeat, then looked up, using the puppy-dog eyes that Merlin could use to get anything he wanted.

‘Right, we still have time before till nightfall, we can fix this. First…’ Lancelot trailed off, looking to the others for suggestions.

‘Let’s find Lady Davina, send her back to where she came from.’ The border with Odin, Arthur thought, but agreed. It had been a big mistake, sleeping with a Lady no less, and one that might expect something from it.

The group left the tavern, expecting it to be hard to find the Lady Davina.

As it turns out, it wasn’t difficult at all. Lady Davina was walking through the market, swanning around as if she owned the place. 

And worse, Merlin was the servant in tow.


	2. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's mad, and Gwen's got a plan

Lady Morgana had awoken to a feeling, a deep pit of despair and hurt, one that she recognised from Merlin’s end of the bond. Rising from her bed, she’d wondered whether or not to reach out, before the feeling was shut off from her entirely. Whatever had happened, she wasn’t meant to know about it, and of course, that made her all the more curious.

Gwen came, with breakfast for the both of them, and Morgana smiled warmly to her friend. It was well-known that Gwen and Lancelot were progressing in their relationship, Lancelot officially courting her now. They spoke of it a little, discussing it over the food, before a knock at the door broke their concentration.

‘Enter.’ Morgana was surprised when Lady Davina, a visiting Lady from the border region, entered the room. She wasn’t too fond of the woman, she had an attitude towards servants, and didn’t like anyone thinking they were better than her. Her fair hair was tied up tightly, a pin holding it in place that was far too expensive for normal wear, but then again, Morgana wasn’t surprised.

Lady Davina strode in, like she owned the place, and Morgana looked past her to see Merlin was in tow. He looked awful, cold and shutdown, nothing like the cheerfulness she was used to. What had happened?

‘Good morning, Lady Morgana.’ Davina bobbed a brief curtsey, while Merlin remained impassive by the door.

‘The same to you, Lady Davina. I wasn’t expecting your company.’ And if she had been, she’d have kept Gwen well away, fearful of the attitude that would come. Sure enough, Davina flicked her gaze to Gwen, a look of distaste crossing her face when she noticed that Gwen was eating with her.

‘Well, I was unsuspecting of the circumstances. I’ve gained the attention of the King, and am looking to go shopping in the market, for something to wear for him. I gathered you were the person to talk to.’ Morgana halted mid-bite, glancing to Merlin, who refused to meet her gaze. It was known throughout Camelot that Arthur had eyes for no Lady, in fact, none other than his manservant/sorcerer/main advisor.

‘You think the King is Courting you?’ Morgana inquired, not meaning for it to sound so harsh. Even Gwen was openly staring, confused, and Davina’s smile was annoyingly happy.

‘Considering I spent last night in his bed, I’d think so.’ Oh, that was why Merlin looked so… betrayed. Hurt. Crushed. Morgana’s anger grew, not to Davina, but to Arthur. He didn’t realise how lucky he was, to have the King of all Sorcerers and Druids pining for him silently, utterly loyal.

‘I see.’ Morgana hated her.

‘And so I have Merlin here with me today, seeing as he knows the King like no other.’ Worse than Merlin’s heart being shattered, the woman was rubbing it in by making him follow her around. Morgana hurt for her friend, could see the hatred shining in his blue eyes.

‘And you wish to wear something for him?’ This was a conversation that Morgana wished she’d never had, didn’t want to know, because the more she heard, the more she hated Arthur.

‘Something pretty. I tried on some lace earlier, but Merlin didn’t seem to impressed.’ Was she joking? The look on her face didn’t change, and Morgana was forced to accept that she genuinely did dress-up in front of Merlin, and ask for his opinion.

‘I…’

‘I know, I thought he would be best, considering he’s the King’s trickster.’

‘Trickster?’ Gwen asked, unable to stay quiet any longer.

‘You know, the Magic. Tricks and sparks.’ She waved her hand lazily, and Morgana felt the coldness rush in as the window slammed open. That was her Magic, angry and desperate to stick up for her mentor, and Gwen rushed to close it.

‘These old Castles, hey?’ Davina laughed, and Morgana could no longer hide her disrespect.

‘I’m sorry, but I can’t help you today. I’ve got to perform some rituals.’ It was a complete lie, but Davina evidently knew nothing of Magic, so quickly agreed and left the room. Merlin didn’t wait, fell in step behind her without even sparing a glance.

‘We need to find Arthur.’

**

They found Arthur, walking out of the Tavern with his Knights in tow. Unfortunately, Davina and Merlin were also on the street, so Morgana threw up a spell and sent Gwen to drag them into the alley. Her friend did well, gripped the King by the arm and dragged him in, while Morgana focused on keeping the façade up.

‘What the… Morgana?’ The Knights had reached for swords, until they realised what was going on, and Morgana dropped the spell. One step closer to her brother, before she slapped him straight across his mouth. His head snapped to the side, but it didn’t feel anywhere near as good as she’d hoped.

‘How dare you!’ She hissed, and Arthur’s gaze told her exactly what had happened. Arthur’s guilt was plain to see, the hurt overwhelming.

‘I…’

‘She’s insulting him! Dragging him around like a puppy! Forcing him to watch her undress and parade around like a common whore!’ Okay, so Morgana was very angry right now, and the words just kept tumbling out. She was vaguely aware that her eyes were glowing, she could feel her Magic responding to Merlin’s sadness.

‘What?!’ Arthur snapped, eyes narrowing at the last one but Morgana wasn’t done.

‘Do you know how he feels? Because right now, it feels like shit! Like absolute, complete and utter crap! It’s hurting me, so Goddess knows what it’s doing to him!’ She panted out the words, before reeling away from him, and Gwen’s hand was on her lower back. A comfort, reassuring her that she was okay.

‘You can feel him?’ That was Gwaine, Arthur had fallen silent and brooding.

‘Yes. As my mentor, his Magic is linked to mine. It felt like I was being stabbed, before he cut the tether between us.’ Morgana’s hands moved to her stomach, to where the warmth normally was, before she forced them to her sides. Arthur looked worse than she’d ever seen, more emotion on his face than Uther would ever have allowed.

‘Then what do we do?’ Gwen inquired, coming forwards into the group.

‘Kill her.’ Morgana mumbled, not entirely joking, but Gwen just rolled her eyes.

‘What if we showed her that Merlin was no, what was her word, trickster?’ Gwen provided, and Morgana looked to her maid with a smile.

‘Show her just what Merlin can do.’ The two looked to the others, who had mixed reactions. Arthur looked adamantly against the idea, but it wasn’t him she needed to convince.

‘I heard of a bandit trade, down by the Lake. If we went out for a nice stroll…’ Gwaine teased, and Morgana nodded. It was a perfect plan, get in trouble, Merlin would save them, Davina would shut her mouth.

‘You heard of a bandit trade, and now you bring it up?’ Leon asked, staring at Gwaine, who shrugged casually.

‘Too busy listening to the Princess.’


	3. Lady of the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't go according to plan

Merlin rode by Lady Davina’s side, knowing exactly what she was wearing under that dress of hers. Arthur rode up front, had tried to speak to him a couple of times, but Merlin had found it hard to hide his sadness. Everything he wanted, opened up and shown to him, before it was snatched back cruelly.

Arthur was right. He needed an heir, a Queen, not a Warlock that couldn’t even be a good servant. The thought made tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he cleared his throat and sat back in the saddle.

‘He’s quite handsome, when he’s relaxed like this.’ Davina murmured to him, Merlin looking to where Arthur was flanked by Leon and Lancelot. He did look rather handsome, it was true, but nothing compared to when the sunlight hit his golden hair, when he laughed and his eyes lit up, when he fought and moved like water. Merlin just offered a patient smile to his one-day Queen, despite how much he wanted to smite her where she stood.

‘It was a nice gesture, to ride out like this, milady.’ Why had Arthur invited him? Was it to show Merlin that the brief kiss had been a mistake, that he had been teasing, and Merlin had shown too much interest? Was it to punish him for his crush on his King?

‘Indeed, I can’t wait to see the Lake.’ The Lake of Avalon, of all places. His lake, the place where he went when he needed to break away from the truth. He had been there yesterday, had snuck away to talk to Freya. She wouldn’t be pleased, she’d been encouraging him to pursue his heart, and now look what had happened.

‘Perhaps we could go swimming.’ She stated slightly louder, and Arthur looked back. When he spoke to her, Merlin tuned it out, forced his mind to anything other than the fact that he wished it was him. That he was the one that Arthur was besotted with.

The Lake was a welcome sight, his body automatically relaxing around it. Lady Davina required help dismounting, so he was the one to assist her, and it earned him a hand patting his cheek. Like a dog, but the Warlock bit his tongue until he tasted blood, told himself that he deserved this.

He set up the blanket on the sand, felt Freya’s presence watching the group, although she was not visible. Lady Davina was straight to the blanket, to snacking on the picnics that had been brought, while the Knights unclipped their armour and swords, left them to the side. It was a mistake, they needed to be better protected, but perhaps they thought Morgana’s Magic would be enough.

‘Oh, Merlin, could you make a fire?’ Could he make a fire. He could have cried, so much for being the most powerful Warlock to walk the earth, Davina didn’t think he could even manage a small fire. It stung, she saw him a party-trick, as something for her amusement. His hesitation was taken for doubt, and Davina patted his leg before he could speak.

‘No matter, I’m sure Lady Morgana would not mind.’ Merlin refused to look at the sister of the King, even when he felt the Magic light the fire. This was the way it should be, he was a servant, shouldn’t be trying to push himself forwards. Gwen settled next to Lancelot, and Merlin briefly looked up, allowed himself to smile at the sight.

Adorable. He was glad two of his best friends were happy. Davina was kicking off her boots, letting her feet touch the water.

‘It’s not too cold.’ Gwaine dared Percival and Elyan to go in, and so the Knights stripped down to smallclothes, before splashing into the Lake. Gwaine went next, followed by Arthur, while Lancelot stayed by Gwen’s side.

‘Would you mind?’ Merlin took her hand, helped her to her feet and undid the laces of her dress, stepping out to her underclothes. He lay the dress out on one of the horses, to stop it from creasing, before his Magic stirred.

He ignored it, settled on the sand and stared at his hands, wondering if this was his life now. To serve his King, even if it broke his heart.

**

They had dried off, and Merlin had helped the Lady dress again. They were eating when Merlin’s Magic kicked off again, warning him that someone was watching. He glanced around the clearing, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, and Merlin shouted for Morgana just in time for the crossbow bolt to lodge itself into a tree.

It was chaos, the Knights shouting, the King attempting to get Lady Davina and Gwen behind them. Morgana was muttering spells, and Merlin was looking to the number of people.

He was panicking. Usually, his Magic would do as he said, but this time, his mind had gone blank. He’d been lost in his own thoughts, and now Morgana was screaming at him to do something.

So he did.

‘FREYA!’ His once-almost-girlfriend responded to his plea, the Lady of the Lake rising from the water, draped in the white gown that she always wore.

‘Merlin!’ He wasn’t sure what drove him to her side, just accepted the fact that her hands cradled his face and pulled him in to press his lips right against hers.

And the world exploded in Magic.

**

Morgana watched the glow radiate out, slamming through the trees and sending the men flying. The woman was beautiful, dark hair and eyes that glowed when she stepped back from Merlin. The Warlock’s eyes were golden, burning like sunlight, and when the bandits started to rise, his hand flew out.

He didn’t even need to mutter words, that was how powerful he was. The bandits dropped where they stood, while the ones that managed to avoid the first blast quickly got hit by the second.

The Lady of the Lake was watching them, not Merlin. Morgana found herself drawn to the woman, to the Magic that hung to every inch of her.

‘Lady Morgana, High Priestess of the Old Religion, it’s an honour to meet you.’ She curtseyed, the soaked dress dripping, and Morgana took another step closer. Merlin’s head snapped to her, like he was attempting to defend Freya, that was what he’d called her, before his eyes stopped glowing. Blue broke the gold, and he smiled.

‘You know the Lady of the Lake?’ Morgana questioned, before looking back to Freya. This wasn’t what she thought would happen, not the way the plan was supposed to work.

‘Morgana, meet Freya.’

‘Merlin was nice enough to bring my dying body to the Lake, so I could be claimed by the waters.’ That was a lot of information, and Morgana looked between them.

‘Dying?’

‘Freya was cursed, to turn into a Bastet every night.’

‘I killed you.’ Arthur blurted out, and Merlin’s wince was visible. Freya just looked to the King, offered a small smile.

‘It’s alright, you were protecting your people. I don’t blame you, and nor does Merlin.’ Arthur had killed what looked to be Merlin’s… girlfriend? Freya briefly reached for Merlin, who leaned into her touch and the smile… it looked genuine. Bursting with happiness.

‘I’ll see you around, Merlin.’ She kissed his cheek, before walking back towards the Lake, and then vanished. Merlin’s happy expression quickly shut down, and he looked to the bandits.

‘We should probably head back to the Castle, Sire.’ He didn’t even look at Arthur.

That hadn't worked at all.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur had some apologies to make, and Merlin has a chat with Davina

‘Merlin.’ The servant halted, wished he’d ran faster.

‘Yes Sire?’ He asked, turning to see Arthur’s sad expression, which Merlin hated. He looked down to the ground, then to the wall, anywhere but his face.

‘Can I have a word?’ Merlin fell in step behind the King, looking around for Lady Davina. When he didn’t spot her, he relaxed slightly, walking into the King’s Chambers and halting when he saw the bed.

The bed, that was ruffled and messy, from the King’s activities the night before with Lady Davina. Merlin hadn't made it yet, so he moved across to strip the sheets, heard Arthur shut the door and turn.

‘What are you doing?’ He halted, looked to the King, who was staring at him like he’d grown a third head. Merlin forced himself to smile, even if it broke his heart, tried to force his cheerful attitude back up.

‘Stripping your bed, Sire. Surely you haven’t forgotten I’m your servant.’ That fell flat, the badly-executed joke making Merlin wince, and he looked away from the King. For a couple of moments there was silence, not even Merlin daring to break it.

‘I’m sorry. About Freya.’ He dropped the pillows he’d been stripping, snapped his head up to Arthur in shock. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting, and the words hit like a punch to the gut, but Arthur had always been stubborn.

‘It must have been so difficult on you, to lose the woman you love, least of all because I was naïve and didn’t consider the person behind the curse.’ Was Merlin breathing? His chest felt tight, and he could feel his eyes blurring up as he tried to shove down the emotion. Unfortunately, he wasn’t doing very well, and suddenly there were arms around him.

He was crying, and Arthur was holding him. How long had he wished this? Merlin gripped the King, allowed himself to be held, while Arthur murmured apologies into his ear, promises that it would get better, that he was hear to listen.

When he pulled away, Arthur seemed hesitant to let go. He kept a hand on his shoulder, and Merlin found those blue eyes staring right at him, the ones that Merlin had slowly fallen for. He was going to be crushed again, he knew that, but he was helpless to avoid it.

‘You aren’t just a servant to me, Merlin. You never were.’ Oh Goddess, what was Arthur doing? A hand was stroking down his cheek, a thumb catching the tear that spilled.

‘I was blind, and an idiot, so afraid of showing emotion for someone that I never considered how much it hurt you.’ He needed to stop staring at Arthur’s lips, even if they were the cause of most of his daydreaming. Arthur’s hand was tugging him closer, until there was barely any space between them.

‘Forgive me, Merlin. I… I hurt you. And…’ He froze, before he shifted, slowly taking Merlin’s hand and dipping into a bow.

‘I’d do anything to make it up to you.’ He glanced up, and Merlin was pretty sure this was what the definition of swooning was. He rocked slightly, aware of the hand holding his, of the feeling of Arthur’s lips ghosting across his knuckles.

‘N-not Lady Davina?’ He croaked, so unsure, so lost, hoping Arthur would catch him if he fell. The King’s eyes darkened, tensing, but he didn’t rise up.

‘Never. I should… I should never have done that to you.’ Merlin hated to sound like a jealous lover, especially when he had done nothing more than briefly had his lips pressed to the King’s, but he had been forced to follow around the Lady for the day…

‘She thinks she means something to you.’ He couldn’t help it, he had seen the woman wearing some ridiculous thing, and Arthur rose up but kept his hand.

‘Talk to me.’ He must have shown his hatred, his disgust, but under Arthur’s calm gaze he slowly explained,

‘She paraded about in front of me, wearing lace stockings and…’ He paused, trying not to recall the image. Arthur sighed, but not bored, more concerned.

‘The only person I wish to wear lace would be you, Merlin.’ Oh, the King of Camelot had just said that to him, and Merlin was supposed to keep calm? He blushed darkly at the thought, wondered just what Arthur’s expression would be.

‘Come, I need this room deep-cleaned of any trace of her, before I let you step foot in it again.’ Merlin just blindly followed, caught up on the fact that Arthur wanted to see him in lace. Or maybe the fact that Arthur walked through the Castle, hand in his, not caring that everyone could see.

They stopped at Morgana’s Chambers, and he walked in without knocking. Morgana was on the bed, with Gwen also in the room, and both looked up as they walked in. Merlin was still slightly confused what was going on, but Arthur dropped his hand and told him to stay, before striding out.

**

George stripped his room, while Arthur walked back and forth, trying to think about how best to address the situation. The servant didn’t speak, not even to make a joke about brass, which showed how angry he must look.

Merlin had looked so lost, confused, and that was all his fault. He should have made it clear how thankful he was for his servant, not servant any more. He knew that most of Camelot expected Merlin to be by his side, and had seen the stares when Lady Davina went swanning about.

Speaking of the devil,

‘Arthur? What’s going on?’ Lady Davina walked into the room, in a dress that looked rather hideous. Arthur turned to her, watched her eyes scan across the bedsheets in a pile and the way George was scrubbing the table that she’d sat at. When Arthur had asked him to get rid of every trace, he was surprised to find that the servant seemed to understand exactly what he wanted.

‘I made a mistake, Lady Davina. I have no interest in pursuing you romantically, and should have made that clear from the beginning. I’m afraid that there’s only one person for me.’ One idiotic, clumsy servant that probably had never cleaned a table so quickly as George had just done in all his life. Davina halted, eyes widening, and she looked to the bed, then back to Arthur.

‘I understand, milord. I’ll take my leave tomorrow, back to the border regions, with your permission?’ She was taking it remarkably well, considering the way she had swanned around today. He felt a little sorry, hung his head in shame.

‘Of course, Davina, I’m sorry…’

‘No need, Arthur. Make him happy.’ She winked, picked up her skirts and left the room, and Arthur was left with a half-clean room and George.

**

‘May I have a word?’ Morgana shook her head, encouraging him not to do such a thing, but Merlin left the bed and walked across to Lady Davina, who stepped out into the corridor. The door was shut, and he looked up to the Lady, who had a small smile on her face.

‘When I arrived in Camelot, I didn’t quite believe everything I’d heard. But it seems to be true, he adores you.’ Merlin opened his mouth, but Davina just handed something across, a parcel wrapped in parchment and tied in a ribbon. He stared down at it, then up to her, and watched as she winked at him.

‘For you, I think you might have more use of it.’ Then, she turned and began to walk down the corridor, like she didn’t have a care in the world.

‘Thank you?’ He called after her, and she looked back over her shoulder, the smile quite unnerving.

‘No problem, Emrys.’


	5. Smutty goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er chapter title explains all

This was a terrible idea. The worst idea Merlin had ever had, but he was still standing outside Arthur’s Chambers, debating whether to knock. If was a terrifying thought, but then again, if Arthur no longer wanted to continue being more than friends, then Merlin would never have to reveal the secret. Then again, if Arthur did want to continue, what if he thought it was hilarious?

The fact was, the lace was actually quite comfortable. Worse, it was perfectly sized for him, and he was nothing like the curvy figure of Lady Davina. He didn’t really have time to think about that too hard, because he had decided to skip knocking, swanning into the room like he usually did.

Arthur had been reading, sitting on the bed with his boots off, but the moment Merlin entered the book was abandoned.

‘I wasn’t sure you’d come back.’ Arthur’s face showed the relief that was seeping from his words, and Merlin rolled his eyes, deciding that he could adopt the normal banter between them.

‘I’m you manservant, sire, it would be odd if I didn’t return.’ The King winced, crossed the distance between them before Merlin could set to any of the duties he had been planning on.

‘Just my manservant?’ Arthur asked, voice a lot deeper, the one he’d heard only a handful of times. Merlin should have been ashamed that the voice alone had him hardening, trying to shift his hips away to hide such a thing.

‘I… no. More, if you’ll have me.’ He didn’t mean it to sound so blunt, but Merlin wasn’t used to this. He didn’t know how to flirt, least of all with the King of Camelot, but Arthur seemed to be confident enough for the two of them. His hand came to rest lightly on Merlin’s hip, right above the edge of the lace, while he looked right into his eyes. Oh, Merlin was going to swoon, he could tell that already.

‘Merlin, I want you. But I don’t want you to feel forced into anything, I’m not the King at the moment. I’m just Arthur, you can tell me no if you want to.’ Like Merlin would ever say no to him, or wanted to. He didn’t know what to say, struggled with the words for once in his life, and so he just sent Arthur the most pleading look he could.

The King chuckled, but tugged him gently and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. That was better, this was want he wanted, and he was more than happy to let Arthur guide him to the bed.

It was only when his knees caught the back of the frame that he remembered what he was wearing under his clothes, and his breath hitched.

‘Merlin?’ He moved quickly, so that Arthur was the one falling back to the bed, a sudden braveness that he hoped was worth it. Crawling onto Arthur’s lap, straddling his thighs and joining their lips once again, Merlin prayed to whoever was listening that this didn’t go badly.

His shirt was stripped, Arthur impatiently tugging at his own, until his bare chest was available for Merlin’s hands to explore. He’d stared so many times, never thought he’d have the chance to claim it, to let his fingers linger over every inch.

He’d dressed Arthur so many times, that unlacing the breeches were normal. Arthur kicked them off, while Merlin settled back on his lap and rocked against him, surprised when Arthur groaned into his mouth. Repeating the move replicated the sound, but Arthur seemed to be losing his patience, and so Merlin slipped from his lap.

He laughed slightly as Arthur’s grabby hands followed, a confused noise falling from the King’s lips, but Merlin was preoccupied with the fact that he was taking his own trousers off.

Merlin opted for keeping his gaze on Arthur, although his eyes did flick shut when he heard Arthur suck in air. Maybe this had been a big mistake, and Arthur was about to kick him out into the corridor for everyone to laugh, or maybe-

He yelped as he hit the bed, laughed when Arthur’s body quickly covered him. Any doubts were gone when Arthur’s mouth hit his, teeth nipping and tongue pushing into his mouth, while hands gripped his thighs and hooked them around his waist.

‘Gods, Merlin, you look…’ His words were cut off when his nose buried into the crook of Merlin’s neck, and the Warlock tilted his neck back to encourage Arthur to mark him. He wanted the Castle to know, wanted everyone to know that Arthur was his, that he alone had the right to the King’s bed.

He wasn’t going to last, not with the way the friction was rubbing the lace up against him, the way Arthur was rutting against him while mouthing at his neck, the hot heat between them building.

‘Arthur… need…’ He needed something, anything, but Arthur seemed to know exactly what that was. A hand snuck between them, wrapped around him with the lace, and squeezed gently. His hips faltered, crying out as everything went white, heat flooding his abdomen.

Arthur was still moving above him, and Merlin had enough control to use Magic to rid the smallclothes that kept him bound, reached down to wrap his hand around his cock and jerk it quickly, under Arthur tensed and stilled, his name falling from the King’s lips as Merlin’s stomach was painted white.

Merlin pulled Arthur down on top, uncaring that he was squishing him slightly, just wanting to be able to hold him. A sweaty, sticky mess, and Merlin wouldn’t have it any other way, traced small circles onto his back with his clean hand, marvelling at how relaxed Arthur was.

The King propped himself up on one elbow, looked down at him with the brightest smile Merlin had seen, kissing him on the forehead before smirking.

‘Good?’ Of course, Arthur had to be cocky at this moment, and Merlin sniggered.

‘Trying to keep your reputation?’ He quipped, Arthur laughing and rolling onto his back by Merlin’s side, reaching out for his hand.

‘Mm, more like trying to keep you here.’ Such a sweet-talker, Merlin rolled his eyes fondly and laced his fingers through Arthur’s, staring up to the ceiling and regaining his breath.

‘If you think I’m leaving a comfy bed like this…’ Merlin joked, and Arthur looked across with a wounded expression, while his eyes showed the playfulness that easily fell between them.

‘Only you would make a comment about the bed.’ He figured it must be a good thing, considering he was in the bed and nobody else was, and, if Merlin had his say, nobody else would ever be.

**

Morning brought with it a new series of challenges, like trying to convince Arthur that he had to go to his Council meeting, and to see Lady Davina off before she left. The King was using Merlin as a pillow, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and Merlin was glad that he’d made the decision to use Magic to clean them both last night. It meant that Arthur could get up and dressed, if he ever got out of the bed, that was.

‘Arthur, you’re going to be late.’ Merlin stated, ran his fingers through gold hair and smiled when Arthur made a sound of annoyance against his stomach.

‘M’ the King.’ He sounded like a child, pouting because he couldn’t have something he wanted, and Merlin tried not to fall for the soft smiles and expressive eyes.

‘A lazy King.’ Merlin agreed, sighed as Arthur’s fingers trailed over his collarbone, exploring his chest and stomach.

‘They’ll forgive me.’ True, they would, but Merlin didn’t want to be the reason the King began to slack. He kissed him briefly, before slowly rising from the bed, watching Arthur stretch out into the warmth he’d left.

‘They would, but if you get going, you can be back sooner. And we can continue this.’ He winked, grabbing his clothes and staring at the lace with adoration, he’d hide that somewhere and come back to it later.

‘You make compelling points, Merlin.’ Arthur rolled from the bed, uncaring that he was naked, which gave Merlin a perfect view. He walked across, helped him put on his cape once he’d finished dressing, smiled when Arthur kissed him before walking to the door.

‘I’ll have George bring us lunch, for when I return.’ And with that, the King of Camelot walked from the room, and Merlin couldn’t wipe the stupid grin from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on this being the last chapter my dudes, did you enjoy? :)


End file.
